The Bloodied Rose A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction
by KristinaKawaiiKiryu
Summary: Ever since Yuuki left Cross Academy with Kuran, Zero has been on his own and handling everything. One day a girl called Fuyuko is sent to Academy to be his new sidekick. Worse part is she's blind! Zero doesn't agree at first, but after a while he realizes she isn't to bad. Secrets spill as well as blood, but can Zero and Yuko still be friends when Zero's love, Yuuki returns?
1. Chapter 1

The character and base story of VK belong to Hino Matsuri. All other OC's were created by me as well as the main plot. This is my version of what happened after Yuuki Cross left the school. Please rate or comment.

The Bloodied Rose

Chapter 1

Zero's POV:

The silver haired prefect roamed around the Cross Academy campus, his hands stuffed inside his pant pockets. He carried a stern look on his face as he always did when he patrolled the campus at night. His lavender colored eyes searched every corner and dark shadow for any of the day class students skipping out to see the night class students. His job had gotten harder ever since Yuki had left, but he still continued like he did before. 'No don't think about her. She isn't Yuki Cross anymore, she's a Kuran. A monster." He sighed this silver bangs covering his eyes. He coughed wearily, his one hand rubbing at his throat. His throat burned and a familiar ache began to work its way to his gums. He wanted blood, but he refused to hunt.

He heard a loud crack behind him and then"oof" and he turned around to see someone lying on the ground. He glared, his thirst momentarily forgotten as he walked up to the small figure. It was a girl. No not just a girl, but indeed the girl Kaien Cross, the headmaster from Cross Academy, had assigned to be his new partner and guardian. "Oi!" He glared at the unmoving form in front of him. "Oi…." He stepped forward looking at the pale doll like face that faced him on the ground. 'What was her name again…Ahh yes it was Fuyuko' "Oi Fuyuko, are you alright?" He bent down to check on her when suddenly her eyes flashed open, exposing deep blue eyes. He stared at them for a moment and then stepped back. The girl stood up, brushing grass and twigs down from her uniform. "Sorry about that….I missed a branch.." She looked up at his face and smiled. "You shouldn't be climbing tree's like a kid. You're supposed to be patrolling." He turned his heel from her and walked on.

The girl steadily caught up with him, a small smile on her lips. "Yes sorry, it won't happen again." He increased his pace, hoping to lose her, but she caught up with him easily, her legs moving a grace he didn't know a human could carry. If it weren't for the fact that she was a vampire hunter, he'd suspect her of being one of those pure bloods. Honestly for someone who was blind she was a pretty good hunter and she had even better reflexes, although she was not perfect. To him she was just a partner helping to keep the kids at school in line, but she could never truly replace the girl he had before. She could never replace Yuki. Oh yes, a blind girl was a vampire hunter, well known in fact and came from a much known line of hunters too. The stopped moving and he moved his head back to look at her. Light blonde hair caressed her pale face delicately, blue crystal eyes peering up from long dark lashes; she looked exactly like hand crafted doll. She looked so easy to break, but she wasn't. She was stronger than him even with her blindness and her small size. "Kiryu-san…I wanted to say thank you for accepting me as your new partner…" He averted his eyes and looked ahead as her light voice spoke. "No need to thank me. I merely did as the headmaster suggested. I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to anyway." His voice was cold and distant, a habit he had gotten quite used to doing when trying to avoid any attachments.

"I-I know, but thank you anyways…" She looked down at the ground, her lashes touching her cheekbones. A small wind breeze cut through the air, bringing with it the sweet scent of vanilla and lilacs. He covered his nose and mouth with one hand, quickly rushing off to catch his breath. His throat burned and his vision was suddenly tinted red. He coughed, but it came out muffled due to his hand covering his mouth.

"Kiryu…kun?" A small light voice called out to him and closed his eyes, clenching his mouth shut.

Fuyuko's POV:

Fuyuko Kyoshiro was a 17 year old vampire hunter. Although most hunters frowned at the thought of a blind girl under 5'3 to be a hunter since they considered her to be invalid and only a liability to the association She kept on with her job though and soon made out to be one of the few good hunters. Of course she had needed a special school that would accept her blindness and her absents from school on days that she was called to work, so her family shipped her off with her older brother Yakumo to Cross Academy. For Yuko it was a chance to be normal and maybe even make some friends, but for her brother, it wasn't that simple.

She looked ahead where she heard the coughing noise and figured it was Zero, her prefect partner. "Kiryu…Kun?" She asked and walked up behind him. She could only see blackness, but she knew from her heightened senses something was wrong. "Are you alright?" When he didn't answer she put a hand on his arm, but he yanked away roughly. She looked puzzled for a moment and felt a small sting of rejection and thought it was because of her blindness. "Ahh….I'm sorry…I'd best go to patrolling then…" She walked off leaving the prefect standing there. She sighed and let out breath of air.

Yuko sensed someone standing ahead of her and stopped. "I told you to stay away from him didn't I? I don't like that Kiryu…" She frowned and walked past the person, feeling quite annoyed. "I have to be with him since we work together. Besides I'm not a little girl you can control anymore. I'm 17 and I am entitled to make friends with whomever I wish Yakumo-kun." She walked off, but her brother grabbed her arm tightly. "He is dangerous. He doesn't feel right. He's a vampire for the love of-" She cut him off before he even finished. "I know what he is. I don't need your reminders. I deal with vampires every day, so handling this one isn't a problem. Besides Zero wouldn't hurt me or anyone else and you know it." Yakumo snorted and let go of her arm. "Yes you dealt with vampires by killing them, but not by working with them." Yuko glared angrily at her brother. 'Why is he being so stubborn?' "Alright if you can't handle the fact that I am growing up then ask mother and father to adopt a baby that you can bully around, since that is what your good at." She stomped off in another direction, not caring if she looked like a child or not. "I'm sorry…But that silver haired prefect doesn't seem right no matter how you put it." "Ahh so his hair is silver? Interesting…" She smiled to herself. "Oi don't get such a lovey dovey look on your face!" She giggled at her brother's harsh tone and kept on walking. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous onii-san." She smirked and left her brother alone, feeling his angry glare at h


	2. Chapter 2

How do you guys like my story so far?

Well here is chapter 2 :)

Chapter 2

Zero's POV:

Zero grumbled when the sunlight streamed into the bedroom window, right into his face. Pulling the blanket up over his head his first thought was to skip school today and just sleep. The prefect sighed wearily and stood up knowing very well he could not neglect his duties. Besides even with Fuyuko doing his duties, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle all of the night class by herself. He groaned and stretched his muscles, his bones popping. 'Getting old eh?' He thought to himself and then pushed himself into the shower. Just like the hot water running down the drain, his thoughts followed, drowning down in the water. The thoughts of his best friend, his Yuki. Shaking his head he let those thoughts go down the drain as well and wrapped a towel around himself, turning off the water. Within a few minutes he was dressed, but his hair was still a little damp. He didn't have time enough to dry his hair let alone eat. The hunger he had couldn't be replenished by normal human food and he'd be damned if he'd take blood tablet. At least right now anyways.

At mid-day he ran into Fuyuko again who carrying a stack of books that were taller then she even was. He had to give her credit. Not everyone was willing to help out the student body president, but she had done it. The poor kid had no idea what she got herself into when she was doing, but she still did the assigned list of things without any complaint. "Don't run into a wall." He said passing her. One of the student girls bumped her purposely in the back and Fuyuko ended up having half of her book load on the ground in the middle of the campus. His narrowed at the girls who giggled as Fuyuko scrambled to pick up the mess. As soon as they saw his dark glare, they all straightened and instantly walked away cringing. Zero bent down to pick up the books and stacked them neatly on top of one another. "Here" he placed the books on top of her rising stack. "Thanks." She replied, but it came out a little cold. He couldn't blame her really. Kids could be pretty cruel especially to those they assumed were weaker than them. Too bad for them since she was stronger than either could imagine.

Without so much as a word the girl walked off, and by her strides he could tell she was angry. 'I guess even the best of warriors get angered.' He didn't let any of that bother him as he walked to his next class. Zero was always in a big hurry when classes ended for the day students. After class was the time he had to help transfer the night class vampire students to their own class dorm, without any of their polish being fingered by the his fellow students, or in the worst case, so that they could not touch any innocent human lives. He always became moody during that time, not only because the girls kept screaming "kya kya" at the males or females, but because they were so oblivious to the danger walking and living right next to them. The danger that could end their lives with just a bite. The bite that ended his life a few years ago, taking with it his entire family. Very few humans knew the secret of the night class, and at the moment Zero preferred it that way. Now with Kaname Kuran gone, a slight tension had filled the school, because without Kuran here, they broke more rules then they ever did before. Some of the rules were minor, but others were almost close to serious and life threatening.

The gate that would let released the night class and also the gate that made the day class students lose their minds, opened, causing a rush of hysteric screams roll through the normally quiet school grounds. Zero swore he could almost feel the ground vibrating as the girls squealed and stomped on the ground as the vampires walked past them with deathly beautiful faces. "Oi back in line!" Zero shouted at a girl who stepped out to get a look at the vampires. The girl paled and got back in line with her friends, the girls behind him whining in annoyance. "Kya kya kya, that's all I hear all day, honestly it's getting to be a pain in the-" "Back in line everyone or your all suspended." A cold and stern voice called calmly through the sea of screaming girls. Almost everyone went into a hushed whisper just as Fuyuko came out from the crowd pulling on her prefect badge. She frowned and Zero found himself wondering how she had found her way out of the ocean of girls. "If all any of you step even one toe out of line, I am telling the headmaster." Fuyuko came to a halt next to Zero and directed herself towards the night class. "Oi Hanabusa get to your classes. If you lag any further behind your classmates, girls might start to think you're a snail instead of a man." Hanabusa blushed embarrassed and followed his classmates still winking and waving at girls as he passed.

Zero had to admit Fuyuko knew how to keep the students in line. He chuckled to himself as he remembered Aidou's face. The night class disappeared and the rest of the day students starting fading one by one complaining and whining about the lack of time they got to see the night class. The sky darkened, bringing with it a cool breeze that made him shiver. He stuffed Fuyuko walked into his direction, sighing, her eyes trained ahead as she frowned slightly. "Thanks…" She mumbled averting her eyes, blonde hair cradling her face. Her eyes were paler then yesterday, they were almost icy. "For what?" He asked her confused. "For the books…." His forehead creased. "No need to thank me." He didn't really understand why she had the need to thank him, but he made no further remarks on the matter. "By the way, good job with the students today. You did great for your first day on the job." He smiled and ruffled her hair as he passed her by. He sighed walking to his dorm, his silver bangs covered his forehead and throat began to burn as the wind blew, carrying Fuyuko's sweet scent right into his nose. He inhaled and gasped, his hands grabbing his throat as a fire ignited and burned inside of it. He coughed increasing his pace to his dorm. He quickly locked himself into his room and rummaged around his dresser for the blood tablet case. Zero knew one thing for sure. The scent that lingered in the wind, would stay forever stay etched into his mind. Fuyuko's scent of vanillia and lilac.

Fuyuko's POV:

Fuyuko walked slowly to the horse stables, the day replaying in her head, but most of all pausing at the moment Zero had praised her. Imagine Zero Kiryu had praised her even though she was a blind invalid girl. Yuko smiled to herself as she heard the soft breathing of the horses and her pace increased until she stood to a half at the stable doors. She grinned and called out with an almost childish giggle "Lily, Sakura, I'm here." Both horses whinnied at the return of their new friend and Yuko smiled broadly proud that she had at least something to look forward to at night. She held out sugar cubes to the two horses knowing they were always stalled together. From what she heard Lily belonged to Zero and wouldn't let anyone near her other the prefect. As for Sakura, she was still a young filly, but had a bad leg that couldn't be used for much other than a normal gallop. The horses nickered their thanks and Yuko sat down in the cool straw. Her thoughts wandered off to her brother and his constant warnings and she almost laughed at her brother paranoia. Wasn't he the one who helped her become a vampire hunter? She sighed, her eyes closing as she drifted to sleep.

Yuko hadn't noticed she was asleep until she one of the two horses pushed her head. She stretched and yawned shaking her hay out of her hair. Suddenly s sharp pain filled her skull and her vision blurred causing her to see red. She gasped, one hand on her head as she stood up and stumbled out of the barn. Tears brimmed at the edge of her eyes and she felt her knees shake as the strength left her. She felt to her knees and then the pain the stopped. She shuddered, tears staining her cheeks as she pulled her knees close to her chin. What was that just now? Yuko knew it wasn't good.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey its a longer chapter based more on Fuyuko's pov so that you can find out more about her. I didn't have much time to right so Zero's POV is shorter, plus I'm not 100% sure i got the flask back right from the Manga. Anyways Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Fuyuko's POV:

Fuyuko woke up early in the morning, her head spinning. The alarm was beeping loudly and she shut it off quickly, groaning a little. Next to Yuko, her roommate Lena was snoring loudly, not even slightly shaken from noise caused by the alarm clock. Then again Len could sleep through a tornado. She opened her eyes to blackness, blackness that was even darker than the one she had in her sleep. She stretched then lingered on top of the bed before moving to shower and dress. Today she tied up her blonde hair into a teacher's bun, a few stray strands escaping the clutch of her fingers, but she let them, not in the mood to restart the process of doing her hair. She dressed into her uniform and rushed out the room, leaving her snoring roommate behind her as she quietly closed the door.

Yuko felt strange as she walked down the quiet school halls, taking twists and turns until she arrived at the school body president's office. Ever since the girls at her school had started pushing her around, Yuko thought it better avoid them. She had indeed scolded them, but just walking past them each day as she finished her daily duties for the president, she felt their hot glares on their back. So after she warned them, she made sure to get up an hour earlier each morning so she could do her daily voluntary work. It wasn't hard, just taking books back and forth to the library and few other things. Yuko opened the door that lead her to body president's office. Feeling her way around the office with her hands, she half stumbled over something. 'For a school president, his office is a little sloppy.' She sighed and picked up what felt like books. Being blind had definitely increased her senses three times more than an average person including touch. She knew almost every plant by the way their leaves felt. Her hearing was very well for she could hear even the slightest sound, not to mention her nose picked up scents from almost a mile away. Too bad that the girl had gotten blind at the tender age of 5, but she still remembered having strong senses even then.

Her mind wandered off as she cleaned the small office and started sweeping. She collected the books that she had stacked neatly and opened the door walking down the hall that led her to the library. She hadn't been paying attention for she bumped into someone, causing the stack of books to tumble down. "Oh I'm sorry Yuko, I didn't see you." The familiar voice of her brother, Yakumo rushed to her head instantly. "I-its fine, I didn't hear you. I must have been day dreaming." She stuttered slightly frazzled as she straightened herself. She was still a little angry about how he had treated her the previous week, but made no comments. Yakumo helped to stack the books again and carried half of the load himself. Even though she couldn't see, she felt his gloomy aura and could only imagine that he had his head hanging down. It was a habit of his when he was a child. Yuko remembered seeing a small boy with dark hair, his head hanging when he was being scolded by their mother or when he had been rude to his sister; he would hang his head before apologizing.

Yakumo cleared his throat as they arrived at the library. Fuyuko set down the books on a table as did Yakumo and he suddenly grabbed her arm, gently yet firmly and pulled her into his chest. Yuko's eyes widened in shock at her brother's action because never before had he ever embraced in such a manner. Most hugs where forced because of events such as birthdays, and Christmas and sometimes an occasional hug was squeezed in, but he had never hugged her on his own before. Her hearted pounded, and she felt the blood rush into her head, causing her to blush as she was pressed against her brothers chest. Had his chest always been so hard and his embraces always so strong? Sighing she closed her eyes, but they opened again when she felt something brush against her head. "I'm sorry…About what I said. Your right, you're a big girl and I shouldn't bully you anymore. After all you can take care of yourself and you have proven so time and again. I just…." He embrace tightened around her and she felt herself swallow weakly. "I just worry about you…I-I care a lot about you. I don't think I could lose you." Why did it sound so much like a confession to her? It couldn't be, they were siblings after all, maybe not by blood, but they grew up together. Hadn't he been the first one to welcome and treat her like family when she was adopted at 3 years of age? So why…..'No I'm over reacting. He's just sorry.' She smiled and hugged him gently, pulling away to break the embrace. "It's okay. I have already forgiven you." She smiled brightly tilting her head. His aura brightened and it ranged to an emotion slightly foreign to her.

Just as she was about to speak, her head spun and same headache from the week before filled her skull, making her immobile to move. She collapsed her knees, her back arched forward as she clutched her hair gasping in pain. Her eyes swelled up with tears and her mind went blank before filling up with a scene she had never seen before. It looked a man with pale blonde hair and a young woman with dark hair smiling and waving. Why were they getting bigger and then smaller? Oh a swing…Someone was on a swing. Ahh its was Yuko, but when had she been on a swing? Were these perhaps her real parents? The memory went as fast as it came and it left Yuko feeling hollow and empty. Yakumo grasped her and she now only noticed he was calling her name. She focused, the darkness and pain fading from her head as she looked up. "Yakumo-kun….Do you know anything about my parents?"

She didn't know what happened, but she was determined to find out.

Zero's POV:

It was a long and hard day today. Zero sighed as he walked to his dorm after the night class transferred to their classrooms. On the way there, smiled to himself as he saw Fuyuko. "Good job today prefect." Praises were rare, if he even gave any at all, so of course the girl smiled, but he noticed it was a little off. She looked paler as well, and dark circles lined underneath her eyes. "Thanks….Zero can I ask you a question." She averted her eyes, and his eyes narrowed. "Sure." "Where can I find family records?" Her eyes were still averted and for a minute he stared at her. "The archives and the hunters association. They have almost every record that range from vampires, their deaths and birthdates and even marriages. They also have records from us hunters." "S-souka….I didn't know that. I'm only told which alley way to go hunt. I've never actually killed a pure blood vampire before. Have you?"

Zero froze, not wanting to think back of the pure blood he had known. He hadn't killed her no, but she had killed his family. He would have murdered her if he could have..I he had been strong enough. "Zero, have you?" He evaded her question asking her instead "What kind of family records are you looking for?" "I want to find out about my adoptive parents…" He barely heard her, even with his good hearing. "I see…Just ask the woman at the desk Yama and she'll tell you where to go." "A-arigato!" She squeaked "Oi quit the bowing already idiot! Tch!." He stopped her from bowing feeling slightly frustrated. "If you are going to use formalities use them on the students. We are not stranger to one another so you don't have to bow to me." He walked off. "Does that mean we're friends then?" She asked and it came out genuinely curious. Zero stayed silent, staying frozen in his steps. The wind blew gently, bringing with it the awareness of fall coming soon. He inhaled and caught her sweet scent of lilac and vanilla. He let out a shakey breath, his throat already burning with thirst. "No. I don't make friends. You and I…We can't be friends, ever…" He walked away from her. "Have a nice weekend." Was the last thing he heard her say and turned around one more time. "Be careful when you're out alone the city today." With that he walked into the dorm building.

As soon as the silver haired prefect was in the safety of his room his composure fell, his eyes and tattoo turning bright red. His vision was hazy and his throat was on fire with thirst. Her scent was engulfing him. He croaked rushing to the dresser drawer where he yanked open the drawers. Things fell down from his dresser but he didn't have time to pick them up now. He found his blood tablets and quickly took out a few, swallowing them. Zero sat down on the floor in front of his bed, his hand tangling in his silver hair. His eyes slowly faded back to their normal lilac color, but his throat still burned. That was his life. A constant burning, hunger. A monster inside of him waiting to be unleashed. He looked up now, feeling more stable and noticed the shattered glass on the floor, next to it a photo of him and Yuuki. He crawled over and picked it up careful to avoid the glass. He took the photo out of its frame, seeing it was one of when Yuuki was at her first year of high school. A stared at it for a long time not knowing how to react. Each day he would look at that photograph, a range of emotions always filling him up, but today he felt numb. He put the photo in the drawer and turned away, letting himself fall onto the bed. Today was the start of the weekend, which also meant less sleep because he had to patrol the campus when there weren't any classes. He closed his eyes letting himself fall asleep.

When the prefect awoke, he was surrounded by the darkness in his room. He had slept until it was dark, and right now the feeling was depressing. He hated oversleeping day light because it made him feel even more irritated then must days. One reason was because he somehow felt like a real vampire then. Perhaps like Dracula. Groaning he got up and stretched looking into the mirror. His hand ran along his tattoo and he chuckled to himself remembering a memory. He had gotten the tattoo at 13 when after he arrived at the academy.

~Flask Back~

Zero got out of Kaien Cross's car, his face almost scowling. Kaien seemed to be in a brilliant mood. Of course he would be, since hadn't had to get a tattoo on his neck. The needle of ink and poked into his skin for over a half over, craving in the design of a rose into his neck. Although he didn't complain, it still hurt a lot but he knew it was for the best. The silver haired boy walked through the door, seeing a brown haired girl sitting by the table as woman cooked at the stove. He kept his face clear from any emotion, Kaien's hand on his shoulder and Yuuki looked up with bright brown eyes smiling brightly. "Your back!" She rushed up and wanted to greet them but her eyes landed on Zero's neck and widened. "You've got a tattoo!" She almost screamed to the top of her lungs but Zero merely walked away. "Zero's turning into a criminal!" She looked at Kaien with wide panicked eyes. Kaien chuckled. "No no Yuuki-chan I went with him to the tattoo parlor…"

Flash back ended when he heard some of his classmates walking down the hall, laughing loudly.

He wasn't very hungry so he took out the photo of him together with Yuuki and sat down, the rest of the night being absorbed with memories.


End file.
